


Craving Something Sweet

by happymikhailo, WishIHadWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate Syrup, M/M, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymikhailo/pseuds/happymikhailo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadWings/pseuds/WishIHadWings
Summary: Ian and Mickey have some fun with chocolate syrup and whipped cream





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically a one shot i wrote inspired by my own tweet lol. i would like to thank WishIHadWings for helping me, you're the best

Ian and Mickey sat on the couch, both boys snuggling up within one another's arms.

They had been watching movies all day and it was getting kind of boring, the younger one yawned, obviously disinterested by the movie. He moved his hand down his boyfriend’s chest and rested it upon his leg. He started caressing it, each time gliding it closer to Mickey’s crotch. The dark haired boy seemed to notice his boyfriend’s actions and gave him a weird look.

“Don’t you think our sex life has been pretty boring recently?” Ian spoke softly, his hand still on his boyfriend’s leg.

“Ian, you blindfolded me last week, and the week before you made me wear a butt plug all-fucking-day. Boring isn’t exactly the word I would use.”

“Okay, maybe you’re right…” Ian started saying, “but listen, yesterday I was watching this porno an-“

“Hold the fuck up, you were what? Am I not enough for you that you have to watch some fucking porno?” Mickey seemed annoyed, but the smile gave away that he was only joking.

“You’re more than enough babe” and he kissed him lightly, Mickey returning the kiss with an overtaking passion.

“Gay” Mickey muttered, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

“You love it” Replied Ian, “Well, as I was saying, I was watching this porno and they started using food.” Mickey looked at Ian, panicked- he was, in no way, going to put a fucking cucumber up his ass. Ian saw his face and quickly continued. “No no no no, no it that way oh my god. They used whipped cream, honey, chocolate syrup… all this kind of things, you know? And it gave me an idea.”

“Do you have to watch fucking pornos to get inspired?” Mickey snorted.

“You didn’t seem to complain when I did that thing with my tongue last week” Ian wiggled his brows.

“You fucking learnt that on a porno? Holy fuck Ian, I ain’t going to complain about you watching pornos ever again.” Mickey brought his hand to his forehead and rolled his head back, as if he was remembering the bedroom antics from last week. Ian took this opportunity to kiss his boyfriend’s neck just softly, and Mickey didn’t complain. Ian smirked, softly biting his neck and the older boy grunted, tilting his head to the side to give Ian more room to spread his lips.

“So today,” Ian mumbled through his kisses and nibbles along his boyfriend’s neck, “while I was shopping, somehow I ended up in the confectionery aisle.” He moved the kisses up to Mickey’s jaw. The older boy let out a shaky breath-Ian's hot kisses were starting to turn him on (which wasn’t very difficult when your boyfriend was Ian Gallagher.)

“I couldn’t help myself from buying chocolate syrup and whipped cream.” He continued, dragging his tongue slow and agonizing from Mickey's neck to his ear, causing his lover to shiver, a soft moan escaping as he exhaled, “fuck, Ian”

“Don’t you want to try this? Uh? Don’t you want me to lick it off of you? See how good you taste with all that syrup covering you?” Ian teased

Mickey could feel himself tense with anticipation.

"Fuck Mickey, I’m getting hard just thinking about it.” Ian’s smirked, the hand on his thigh now moving to Mickey’s crotch, feeling just how hard we was, and Ian was just the same.  
He grabbed it, gaining a whimper from Mickey as he dominated the man.

"Now, be a good boy and go to our bedroom, take off your clothes and lay in bed. Do not touch yourself. Hear me?” He gripped Mickey's chin, pulling him to meet with his intense green eyes, “Don’t.”

Ian got up and made his way to the kitchen to grab the chocolate syrup and the whipped cream whilst Mickey went to the bedroom, stripping down his clothes.

Once Ian entered the bedroom, he almost came at the sight. There was a naked Mickey Milkovich laying on their bed, whining as he craved to be touched. Ian went to one side of the bed and kissed Mickey tastefully on the lips.

“Such a good boy for me” he whispered into the dark-haired boy’s ear, “So good.” He opened the lid of the syrup and poured a little bit on his fingers, “Suck” he ordered.

Mickey didn't hesitate, sucking his finger as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. He moaned around it, making Ian moan too at how Mickey's tongue moved around his finger. He started caressing Mickey’s head with the other hand. “Such a good boy" he praised, "you're so good, Mick”  
He took out his fingers from Mickey’s mouth and kissed him, deeply. His tongue entered, unannounced, into Mickey’s mouth and the raven haired boy moaned, wanting to dive his tongue around Ian's but the red-head quickly pulled back, licking at his lips.

“Delicious, tastes like chocolate.” He then stripped down his clothes and went to stand at the end of the bed.

“Sit up” he ordered, and Mickey instantly obeyed, knowing what was to come.

Ian poured some syrup along his shaft, hissing at the cold feeling.

“Suck”

Mickey latched himself onto Ian, sucking his cock and licking off the chocolate syrup it could drip to the floor. Ian grunted and moaned at the sensation of the cool syrup being warmed up with the heat of Mickey’s mouth. Ian kept pouring syrup on his dick, feeding Mickey as Mickey lapped it up, more than pleased with that.

Soon, Mickey could taste Ian’s precum surface from how well he pleased the man. It mixed with the chocolate syrup and he didn’t find it disgusting at all, in fact, he fucking loved it.

“Stop” Ian spoke sternly, he didn’t want to cum yet; he wanted to worship Mickey’s body first.

"Lay on your back now" Ian ordered, "you’re going to enjoy this” he told him with a grin, softly pushing Mickey’s shoulder.

Mickey wrapped his hand to the nape of Ian’s neck and pulled him down to give him a deep kiss as they sank into the bed.

They started making out, each man exploring the other one’s mouth, both of their tongues battling for more. Ian bit Mickey’s lip and the older boy moaned, causing Ian to smirk.

Ian broke the kiss, admiring Mickey's features as he opened the syrup’s lid.

He poured a little bit of the syrup on Mickey’s chest, causing his breath to hitch as Ian dragged his tongue along the strip of chocolate, devouring it.

Both men moaned, each for different things- Mickey for the mixture of the coolness of the syrup and the warmth of his boyfriend’s tongue; Ian for the good taste of the syrup mixed with the taste of Mickey's soft skin.

Ian then dripped some syrup onto Mickey’s left nipple, lapping it up immediately and sucking, whilst his right hand met with the older boy's right nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingertips softly.

Mickey arched his back; he loved when Ian played with his nipples and the red-head was well aware of that, continuing to lick and bite the nipple until there was no syrup left, he then moved to the other nipple and did the same. Mickey was loving this, pleasure and excitement rising as his moans begged for more.

Ian reached for the whipped cream and popped off the lid, shaking it quickly before dispersing the cream over Mickey’s nipples.

Mickey couldn't help but whimper at the feeling, his nipples were now somewhat sensitive and raw, the soothing sensation of the whipped cream kept him on his toes as Ian licked it off.

"Open your mouth” Ian now demanded and Mickey obeyed. Ian shook the can and spraying some whipped cream in a perfect spiral inside of Mickey’s mouth.

Before the older boy could even close his mouth and eat it, Ian slammed his lips to Mickey's, sliding his tongue inside as he tried to eat it too. Their kiss was so messy and careless, both boys spreading the whipped cream all over their faces from the fervor of the kiss.

Mickey arched his back as a whimper escaped for him, asking for some relief and Ian just laughed pridefully.

The younger man broke the kiss and grabbed the syrup again. He poured some over Mickey’s chest, not following a pattern and closed the lid. He then proceeded to lick it off, alternating the licks with kisses and bites. Mickey was already leaking precum and he swore the intensity would make him cum untouched.

Ian basked in the glorious sounds his loved made, dragging his tongs down until he reached Mickey’s pelvis. He kissed, sucking the spot and pulsating his tongue as he shamelessly left a hickey there, gaining a moan out of Mickey whose fingers were now entwined with the dirty bed sheets.

Ian spread Mickey’s legs and positioned himself between them on the floor. He poured the syrup along Mickey's thigh and started licked away, always aiming upwards.

“So good. Such a good boy” Ian kept mumbling, like an old broken record. “Please, Ian.” Mickey exhaled.

Ian loved hearing Mickey beg, his voice full of lust and need.

“Please” Mickey repeated

“You’re such a good boy Mickey" he told him again, "You are so good. You taste so good.”

Ian reached for Mickey’s length and Mickey’s hips buckled up as he whimpered at how his sensitive cock begged for him.

“Is that what you want?” Ian teased with a devilish grin, licking a long strip from the bottom of his hard shaft to the throbbing head.

“Want me to suck your cock?” He questioned, his grin still apparent as he licked another strip. He took the bottle of syrup and poured some on Mickey’s dick. Mickey let out a muffled moan at how cold it felt on his hot member.

“Please Ian.” Mickey whispered pleadingly

Ian smirked, kissing Mickey’s dick with a touch of tongue to taste and took him completely into his mouth.

Mickey let out a moaned loudly, almost rejoicing that his cock was finally getting the attention it craved.

Ian kept sucking Mickey’s cock, enjoying the taste of the syrup mixed with his boyfriend’s precum.

Ian used a free hand to massage and tease at Mickey’s balls whilst his mouth worked almost effortlessly.

With the other hand, he helped himself and started pumping Mickey’s dick to get him exactly where he wanted him--on the edge of glory.

"Stop Ian, I’m gonna fuckin' come.” He muttered with a heavy breath

Pleased, Ian pulled away and got up from the bed, moving to the side of the bed so he could the syrup upon the nightstand. He opened the drawer whilst he was there and grabbed out the lube.

“Turn around”

And Mickey did exactly so, making his way onto all fours, and putting his ass up in the air, shaking it playfully with anticipation.

Ian went behind him with the lube and syrup from the nightstand.

He generously poured some on Mickey’s asscheeks and started licking it away. He kept a tight grip, massaging as he licked and bit away at his beautiful ass.

Ian dripped some on Mickey’s hole, making Mickey flinch from how the cold syrup struck his nerves. Ian instantly lapped it up and started eating him out as if it was his favorite dessert. He was using his tongue like an expert and soon his fingers came into action.

He opened the lid and poured some lube on his fingers. He warmed it up a little bit before he started rubbing it over Mickey’s rim. Mickey moaned and Ian slid a finger inside, his tongue still working in and out of his ass. Soon, he added another finger and started scissoring them apart inside Mickey of Mickey, causing him to almost shudder at how good Ian was treating him. He was a moaning mess.

When Ian thought his boyfriend was stretched enough, he removed his fingers and Mickey whined at the empty pleasure, but Ian was far from finished.

The red-head licked at his hole once more and moved aside, positioning himself on the bed right behind Mickey. The boy couldn’t even complain about it before he felt the tip of his boyfriend’s cock on his entrance.

Ian had already lubed his cock up and positioned himself upon Mickey’s entrance.

Ian started to enter slowly, making the older boy whimper softly, until, without any warning, he thrusted in hard and fast, making Mickey cry out from the pleasure whilst saying a loud, "fuck Ian”.  
He kept fucking Mickey hard, with a fast tempo, soaking himself in his partner’s moans and grunts. He soon found Mickey’s spot and the older boy swore he wouldn’t last much more, shaking as his arms almost gave way.

The red-haired boy kept hitting that spot with every thrust and Mickey thought he could see stars, Ian could sense the upcoming release and grabbed at Mickey’s cock, giving it a quick stroke and that was it. Mickey came with a loud scream, moaning Ian’s name and soon Ian followed, not being able to help himself after feeling Mickey clench around his dick.

Mickey collapsed onto the bed with Ian who lay on top of him, both panting as they tried to regain their breathing.

Ian pulled out of Mickey carefully and flipped him, pinning him down before resting his lips upon his lover, Mickey's hands gripping into Ian's damp hair as they shared a slow kiss.

Their tongues tasted and twined, making out lovingly as they were still basking in the afterglow of their incredibly intense orgasms. They slowly pulled away from one another and Ian rolled off him, the two just lying on the bed, staring at the roof as they came down from some hot, delicious sex. The pair stayed quiet, catching their breath for a moment until the older boy spoke up.

“Holy fuck” Mickey chuckled breathlessly

Ian couldn't help his laughter, looking at Mickey, "Indeed”

They continued to laugh before Mickey changed the subject

“I’m gonna head to the shower, I’m starting to feel so sticky and fucking disgusting" he admitted, "Wanna come with me?”

Ian couldn't obliged and nodded, Mickey holding his hand up where Ian clasped it with his own, smiles all round as they got off the bed.

The men showered together, continuing their loving make out just for the sake of it before getting out so they could save the hot water.

“I’m fucking hungry. I’m gonna cook something. What do you want?” Ian asked, putting on his underwear and pants.

Mickey nearly snorted, "I don’t care, as long as it’s edible”

“Are you good with pancakes?" Ian wondered, "After all, we have syrup and whipped cream to accompany them with.”

Mickey looked over at him and shook his head, trying not to laugh as Ian smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Mickey flipped him off, beginning to make his exit.

"Yeah, fuck you too" Ian grinned, wrapping his arm around Mickey's shoulders as both men laughed, making their way to the kitchen where Ian would prepare their sugary feast--as if the sex just wasn't enough


End file.
